


Rock Bottom

by Mistletoe



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistletoe/pseuds/Mistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was finally back to normal in Ninjago. Cole now lived with his dad, Kai and Nya were back at the blacksmiths shop, Jay was back with his parents, Sensei, Lloyd, Misako, and Garmadon all lived in Ninjago City, down the street from where Zane and his father lived now. But the group is now facing a task. The ninja and Nya all have to return back too school, which is going to be one of the weirdest challenges yet. CONTAINS OCs AND OC/NINJA, WITH JAY/NYA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up, Firecracker!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Stacey), [Muhleah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Muhleah), [Brittney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Brittney), [sophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia/gifts), [zoey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoey/gifts).



Kai's POV

Day: April 7th, Sunday

Time: 9:37

Weather: Cloudy and Rainy, 67 degrees farenheit

I woke up, yawned, and streched out. It's been three months since the Overlord has been defeated, and now Garmadon was good. I ruffled my spikey hair as I sat up. There was a knocking at the my door.

"Come in!" I said groggily, while rubbing my eyes. Nya opened the door and stepped in.

"Kai! You, the other ninja, and I are all going back to school, apparently. It's kinda mandatory..." She trailed off, giving me a weak smile. I just groaned and laid back down, quite harshly. She just rolled her eyes and left, slamming the door.


	2. Bus Rides of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bus rides set the mood for the day. WONDEROUS.

Jay's POV

I quickly pulled on my blue tee shirt, and slide on my jeans. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, picking up a granola bar from the counter. My mom was currently making coffee as my dad watched the news. I looked at the clock on the stove, which read 6:37. CRAP, the bus comes at 6:40! I CAN'T BE LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! I ran to the door and slipped on my red converse, yelled goodbye to my parents, and bolted out the door. I ran down the block to the bus stop, which was by a stop sign, near a gas station. Sitting on the bench was Cole, who was wearing an ash grey short sleeved tee shirt, with black cargo pants and grey converse. I sat down next to him, panting. A girl about a year or so younger then I walked to the bus stop casually. She wore a brown and black aeropostale tee shirt, with blue ombre bleached daisy dukes and purple VANS. She had jet black hair, with mocha colored skin and dark brown eyes. She smiled at us, raising an eyebrow.

"So, you two are new?" She asked kindly. Cole and I nodded.

"Well, I'm Mikayla, but call me Kiki." She said, pulling out a black iphone. Her fingers flew across the screen, typing up something. A couple minutes later, a boy walked up to the stop. He had curly chocolate brown hair, with light blue eyes and awkwardly pale skin, circular glasses planted on his nose. He wore a red and green sweatervest with crisp, black slacks and dark brown dress shoes. He smiled awkwardly, as the yellow bus pulled over to us. Bus number 12... I'll have to remember that. We all got on, and I sat in the back, next to Cole.

Zane's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was as usual, and I was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers. My ice blue eyes darted around the room, looking for the phone I had recently recieved from my father, as a gift for my first day of school. I should probably mention that this is only my first day, along with it being Cole, Kai, Nya, Jay, and Lloyd's first days also. The school year had already been started, so all of the kids there had made friends, decided the populars, and clubs and sports teams were decided. I picked up the blackberry phone and walked out of the bathroom. I looked at the clock, to see it was 6:49. My bus would arrive at approximately 6:54, so I better get going. I said goodbye to my father, and walked out the front door. I walked to the bus stop, which was a few houses down. Sitting on the curb, was a frail girl. Se looked to be about 13, most likely a freshmen. She had bright blue eyes, and was dangerously skinny, with pale skin, and a beauty mark above her upper lip. Her hair was styled like Nya's, except it ended under her ears, was fawn colored, and was curly. She wore a My Chemical Romance graphic tee shirt, with blue jean capris and purple canvas sneakers. She looked up from her white iphone at me, eyeing me cautiously as a bus pulled up to us. We hopped on and the bus pulled onwards.

Kai's POV

Nya and I waited at the bus stop, a girl approacing us. She had pumpkin colored, untamed, curly, and frizzy hair, with hazel eyes and lots of freckles, and pale skin. She wore a pink tee shirt with a black skirt, and pink ballet flats with a black bow adorning her hair. She waved at us as bus 22 pulled over, and we hopped in.

Lloyd's POV

I sat on the bus, in the front. The other kids were being very loud and obnoxious. Across from me was a set of twins. They both had golden blond hair with ocean blue eyes, and had tan skin. The taller girl had her hair up in a high, straight, ponytail, tied up with a gold, silver, and black cheer bow. The shorter, smaller one had the same hairstyle, except her hair was wavier, and her hair looked a bit lighter. She looked at me and shyly looked away, adjusting her ponytail. They both wore identical, dark blue super skinny jeans, but the one next to the window, who was shorter, was wearing a white hollister tee, while the one by the aisle was wearing a hot pink aeropostale tee. The taller one eyed me, as a guy in the back of the bus called to her.

"BRITTANY! ARE YOU STILL WITH SOREN OR ARE YOU WITH FRANCIS NOW?" He yelled. I looked down the aisle at him. He had wavy, yellowish blond hair down to his shoulders, pinkish pale skin, and a mischevious glint in his light blue eyes. He wore a white polo shirt and black slacks, with black dress shoes. He chuckled at me, cocking an eyebrow,

"And who might you be, greenbean?" He asked. I looked down at what I was wearing, feeling embarassed. I was currently wearing a dark green shirt, with blue jeans, and grey converse.

"I'm Lloyd." I replied, rubbing my eye. He rolled his eyes as the taller girl, Brittany, looked at me, yawning.

"CHRIS, RIGHT NOW I'M WITH FRANCIS. BUT NOT FOR LONG. Whitney, make sure you write down the times for cheer practice." She poked her sister, clicking her tounge. The supposive Whitney girl just sighed and rolled her eyes. There was a series of laughter from the back of the bus as we pulled into a large school.

Ridgeway Highschool, Home of the Panthers

This is going to be a long school year, or what's left of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading ;.;


	3. Under Lockers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai gets to his locker, which is apparently a top locker. He takes his time, until a raven haired short girl rushes him. Friends or foes?

Kai's POV

I walked into the large school, heading for the lockers. I began to put all of my books in the top locker, filling it up. There was an annoyed, feminine grunt from behind me. I turned around to see a short girl with ink black hair up in a ponytail. She had tan skin, hazel eyes, with parts of her ponytail falling down the sides of her face. She wore a red hollister tee shirt, with white short shorts and pink converse.

"Can you hurry up?" She growled, her voice very scratchy.

"Why?" I asked her, cocking an eyebrow.

"Because, I have the locker under yours." She grumbled, her face suddenly tinting a shade of pink. I shrugged it off, as I grabbed my period one, two, and three binders and books, shoved my red backpack into my locker, and slammed the locker shut.

"By the way, I'm Kai." I said, half smiling at her. She adjusted her ponytail.

"Uh, I'm Skylar. So you're new, right?" She asked as she knelt over and opened her locker, and shoved in her One Direction themed backpack, then pulled out her periods one, two, and three binders and books.

"Yeah." I responded, as she smiled at me.

"We should hang out sometime. Well, I gotta go. Bye!" She chirped as she ran off into the 11th grade halls, or where the juinors classes were located. I walked into the seniors hallway, looking for math. I finally located it, room 183, and walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A yes thank you :) for reading it


	4. He can sit here, sheesh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane gets into algebra class and meets a few of the schools most known ladies.

Chapter 4

Zane's POV

I stepped into my period three class, early, and sat down at the desk in the front of the room, which were all in pairs. Algebra should be fairly easy. My thoughts were interuppted by a girl my age sitting next to me. She had bleach blond hair with pale skin, and bright blue eyes. She had her hair up in a high ponytail, held up in a black, silver, and white cheer bow. She donned blue super skinny jeans with a hot pink hollister tee and grey converse. She looked at me and shyly waved, her cheeks flashing pink.

"Hello, I am Zane, and who might you be-" I was cut off by a rather obnoxious girl, who had just entered the room.

"Her name is Whitney, and you're sitting in my seat, buzzcut butt!" She yelped in a highly scratchy, annoying voice. She had a honey blond bob, with a choppy bun held up by an identical cheer bow, and black eyes, with spray tan skin, and smelt of way too much perfume. She wore a white aeropostale tank top, blue jean booty shorts, and pink VANS.

"Just let him, Missy. He's new." Whitney insisted quietly, smiling at me. Missy smirked.

"Woah, love at first sight? You only know his name, and he looks like a complete dork. He even dresses like onn, and whats up with his talking? Sounds like an old guy to me-"

"Stop it, Missy." Whitney snapped, narrowing her eyes, "so Zane, have you made any friends yet?" She asked me, smiling. I huffed.

"Not yet. People have been looking at me oddly." I admitted, rubbing my shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll find ya some!" She chirped, as a wave of students walked in and sat down, and then an algebra teacher stepped in and began to lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you didn't hate it ouo


	5. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah detention and stuff.

Detention

time skip to end of the day

Lloyd's POV

I walked down the halls, to room 137, where detention was located. It was 2:45, and I'm going to be late for detention! Well, the only reason I got here is when I slammed my locker. I stepped in only to see the annoying guy from the bus, Chris. Another boy was behind him, smirking. He was pale, with platinum blond hair, and light violet eyes. He wore black slacks, a button down white, crisp shirt, and black sneakers.

"Woo, green bean got in trouble." Said Chris, chuckling, as the blond kid laughed with him. A girl in a wheelchair was sitting in the back of the classroom. She had ginger, pumpkin colored hair with a bob cut, pale skin, plenty of freckles, and hazel eyes. She wore an orange cashmere sweater, dark blue super skinny jeans, and orange VANS, also with black glasses. She smiled at waved at me, and I then walked to the back of the room and sat down next to her. 

"Don't listen to Chris and Soren, they do that to every new kid. I was new last year, they didn't stop picking on me up until Sky Parks told them off. But anyways, my name is Lyra, what's your's?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"My name is Lloyd." I stated, rubbing my hand. A teacher, who had a brown beard and was quite chubby walked in, and then sighed, sitting down at the desk in the front of the room. 

"My name is Mr. Frankie. I really don't care what you do, just don't leave the room or be too loud." Said the man, pulling out the book "50 Shades of Grey,".

"So, what'd you do to get here?" Whispered Lyra, giggling. 

"I slammed my locker." I grumbled, as she studied me.

"I was going to fast in the halls and accidentally ran over a cheerleaders foot." She said, rubbing her head and blushing. I moved my seat to her desk and we talked for a while, and then finally got on the topic of parents. Wow, my favorite. Note the sarcasm!

"My mom is a doctor, and my dad founded NinjaGo Skyline Industries. They make planes, helicopters, and jets. That explains, I guess, why my family has a lot of money, not to mention a private jet, yacht, and even a beach house on the coast of NinjaGo. Who're your parents?" She informed me, then asked cheerily. 

"Well, my mother is an archaeologist." I said.

"But what about your dad?" She asked, obnoxiously.

"My dad was Lord Garmadon, but he isn't evil anymore!" I said, rushed. Her eyes widened, and her jaw dropped.

"So that means you ... saved NinjaGo ... and you' the green ninja!" She whispered in astonishment. I smiled cheekily and blushed. The bell rang and we walked over(she rolled over) to the parking lot. 

"Hah, I like you, ninja boy. You're cute! We should hang out some time soon." She said to me, blushing. My face flushed as she rolled away, over to a white car, where a tall ginger man, with brown eyes and pale skin, wearing a crisp black tuxedo was sitting in, glaring at me. I gulped as I spotted my mother, uncle, and father in a normal black car. I trotted over and got in, sitting in the back next to my uncle.

"Who was that, Lloyd?" Asked my mom, smiling. 

"Lyra. Just a friend, mom!" I groaned as she pulled out of the parking lot.


	6. Clubbing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane has a cheerleader friend. How do thing go? Not well, with his newspaper club friends.

Chapter six

Clubbing?

Zane's POV

I walked through the empty school hallways, heading to a were talking about something while. Was thinking of that girl, Whitney. She made me feel all tingly, and it felt like someone was pushing around my insides. I should ask Kai or Jay about this later. We all turned a corner, practically gliding across the slick blue floors, accompanied by white brick walls. I stepped into the classroom, 193, for a club meeting. The club I joined was the Newspaper club, which seemed nice. I walked in to be greeted by three other people. The male on the computer had jet black hair with a fringe hanging over his left eye, which were both dark brown(his eyes). He had very tan skin, and wore a black My Chemical Romance tee, jeans, and grey VANS. He waved at me slightly, before going back to typing up a document. The girl who was on the computer next to him was pulling up pictures of recent events. She had long, chest length brown hair up in a pony tail with a side bang that was shoved behind her left ear sloppily. She also had pale skin with blue eyes, and she donned a white long sleeved shirt with blue stripes on it, and red skinny jeans with grey converse. She ignored me as a short boy smiled at me. He had greasy black hair with the tips blond, and pinkish tan skin with brown eyes. He wore a blue polo shirt, black slacks, and brown shoes.

"So you're the new member? Zane, right?" He asked in a fast manner.

I nodded, "How shall I be of service?" I asked, as he ruffled his hair.

"Well, first things first, my name is Lance, and behind me are Drake," he pointed towards the male, "and Caroline!" He chirped.

"You can go and hang up fliers telling people to buy our paper," ordered Drake, not even looking me in the eye. I picked up a stack of the said fliers and then walked into the halls and began to pin them up on almost every buliten board I could find. I stopped when I heard laughing and talking, and then I heard my name mentioned. I peered around the corner to see Whitney speaking with another girl who looked similar to her, who was named Brittney. That girl Missy was there also. They all wore silver, gold, and black cheer uniforms, with their cheerbows holding up high ponytails. Whitney noticed me and sneaked away, smiling.

"Hey Zane, how's your day going?" She asked me, blushing. I felt my stomach lurch.

"Fine, how are you?" I asked her, forcing a smile. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing normal, but I'm sore all over from cheer practice. Hey, you want to meet me, Misty, Missy, Francis, and Jake for Froyo?" She asked me, twirling her hair with her pinky finger. I shrugged.

"Sure, but what exactly is 'froyo'?" I asked her, tilting my head. She giggled.

"It's frozen yogurt. You'll love it! Oops, gotta go, Missy and Brittney need me!" She blurted out, taking off. I turned around to see Caroline right behind me, seething with rage.

"What the hell! Why are you talking to her? She's a cheerleader! They are complete whores!" Caroline shrieked, frantically putting a piece of her hair in her mouth and chewing on it.

"She was not a whore, Caroline. Why would she be?" I asked her, calmly. Caroline was pacing, but she now stopped.

"Wow, defending her now? IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND? UGHH." Caroline stormed off, muttering things about the cheer team. I slowly trudged back to the newspaper meeting, my feet feeling like stone. Just what I need, someone angry at me.


	7. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai and Skylar help Jay with Nya on their first date. And of course, Jay teases Kai about someone.

Chapter seven

By the way, people, this story kind of just skips around to random dates, like a set of drabbles. For you information, just to recap, what happened when I skipped(I'll be doing this every chapter) was that Skylar, the girl Kai met at his locker, are now good friends, sharing some interests, and Jay finally asks Nya out on a "date". On with the story!

Jay's POV

I looked at my lobster dish. I finally worked up the courage to actually ask Nya out! But she still thinks we're as a friendly group. I think that'll change this time! She was wearing a cocktail red, strapless dress that ended just under her kneecaps, and she had a red flower hairclip clipped in her hair. She continued to eat her lobster daintily, as I sighed happily, gazing at her. I think I'm the happiest guy ever-

Wait.

I looked over to a booth across from us, seeing a familiar seventeen year old with pointy brown hair, brown eyes, and peach skin eyeing Nya and I. He was wearing a red sweatshirt, white tee shirt, blue jeans, and red VANS. Sitting across from him was a puerto rican girl of the same age, with hazel eyes, who was wearing a red hollister tee, blue ripped skinny jeans, beats headphones, and red converse was playing with an iphone, looking around boredly. Kai was here? Watching me and Nya? I can't say anything too awkward. And he must've brought his friend, Skylar. He talks about her a lot. Wait... maybe I should embarass him! Yes! Great plan! But wait... what if he's on a date with her? Aw no, I don't wanna ruin it for him and I don't think he wants to ruin Nya and I's 'date'. I looked at him again, and Nya followed my glance.

"Woah, Kai's here?" She asked, in a whispher. I nodded, cocking an eyebrow. She shrugged as Kai and Skylar ordered something and started talking, occasionally glancing at us. I began sweating as Nya and I ordered dessert and started talking. I tensed up as Skylar walked over to Nya and whispered something in her ear. Nya smirked, looking my in the eyes directly. Then Kai said mouthed something to her, and she began to blush.

"Thank us later!" Kai said, grabbing Skylar's arm and dragging her away. Skylar smiled and made kissy faces at us. As soon as they left, Nya bursted out talking, with an excited expression plastered to her face.

"Jay! You like me that much? Oh my gosh, I'm flattered!" I felt my heart shoot up to my throat and my mouth go dry. My eyes widened. Skylar told Nya how I felt?

"You like me back?" I stuttered out, feeling a wave of butterflies hit me. She sighed.

"No." She said. I felt my heart drop.

"I love you," she said, slipping out of the booth and sitting in my seat with me, then pushing her forehead against mine. I smiled at her, and just as we leaned in to kiss, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, the bill?" asked a waiter, cocking an eyebrow and pursing his lips. Our faces grew as red as tomatoes as I quickly paid for us and gave him a tip, and then we walked out of the place laughing and holding hands.

-That Night-

Skylar's POV

I was sitting down in Kai and Nya's living room on the floor, eating nacho doritos with Kai while we watched The Avengers. The lights were off, and it was about nine at night as Kai trotted out of the kitchen holding a bowl of popcorn. He plopped on the couch, laying down, and putting the bowl on the coffee table.

"Iron Man is the best avenger," I stated as Kai popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"Duh," he said. The front door slammed, and Jay and Nya appeared. Nya walked up the stairs to go get changed, as Jay ran in and smiled ear to ear.

"Thanks guys!" He yelled happily. I nodded.

"No problem, dude!" Kai waved it off, not even taking his eyes off the screen.

"No, seriously, thanks a lo-"

"It's no problem, Jay! Really, like, it was actually fun! Except the place serves really crappy sushi," I cut him off, looking at my nails. Jay shrugged as he walked back towards the front door, but then stopped and whipped around, smiling deviously.

"Hey, Kai, do you need any help?" Kai raised a brow at Jay's vague question.

"With what?" He asked nonchalantly, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"With Skylar? Y'know, the girl you loooooovvveeee?" Jay said in a mushy tone. My face flared up and my heart seemed to stop. Kai's face turned red, and he choked on the piece of popcorn for a second.

"J-Jay! -" before Kai could say anything else, Nya cut him off.

"Well Jay, thanks for the awesome date!" She said, blushing and emphasizing the word date. He beamed at her as she lecked him on the cheek and skipped up the stairs. Jay chuckled and said goodbye as he stepped outside and drove away.

"Well, I should be going to. If my dad finds out I was with you, he'll freak! He really doesn't like you." I said, smirking at him. He smiled and then waved, as I grabbed my shoes, slipped them on, and walked out into the crisp night.

'I wonder if he actually likes me...' I trailed off in thought as I walked down the streets, my cheeks burning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
